Dr. Viper
Biographical Information Name: Dr. Samantha Viper Code Name: Dr. Viper Age: : Appearance: looks to be 20 years of age : Chronologically: Over fifty years old Sex: Female Nationality: '''N/A Physical Description '''Height: six feet exactly Weight: 150 pounds Eye Color: blue Hair Color/Style: long blonde Other: '''Piercings *Ears *Navel *Nipples '''X-Outfit: lab coat Casual Outfit: lab coat Equipment: '''none Abilities and Weaknesses '''Source of Extra-Normal Abilities: Technicall;y has none as she is a genetically engineered being and none of what she can do is abnormal for her 'species' First extra-normal ability: : Latexmancy: She has the ability to excreate and form liquid latex into anything she desires from clothes, to objects and weapons *'Weakeness of Latexmancy generation:' *There is a limit how much latex she can use at a given time, given the fact the water that would be in a normal person is the liquid latex that is in her. Second extra-normal ability: ''' : '''Seduction Aura: : Her aura can have the effect from confunsion from those around her to complete sexual devotion, depending upon thier mental strength. She is able to focus her aura on particular people if she wants something from them. : Weaknesses of seductive Aura: Strong willed can easily resist her aura and unless she concentrates the aura wil spread out to anyone near her. She also doesn't like the aura and will only use it in extreme cases 'Normal human' Abilities: has a doctorate in the medical field in several fields of study Is proficient at hand to hand combat Psychological Description Personality'':'' She is outgoing and easily converse with most anyone, not shying away from an argument or heated conversation Interests: ' *She studies humans and mutants and uses studies to appear to act more human. She also studies Culture of different countries both past and present, she is particulary interested in wars that countries have waged for various reasons '''Hobbies: ' *She spends most of her free time in the Medical Lab, so besides the above interests, she continues to study medicine, learning from online courses, including currently Human Growth and Development '''History: She was born around the 1960s and is the seventh generation in a line of people created by a genetic engineer named Drecon. He called them Vipers. He was using his Viper family to cleanse the Earth of humans and help make his race stronger by getting samples of the strongest mutants around. She left her family, disgusted by thier actions towards both humans and mutants and tries to stop them, which naturally lead her to Xavier's school. Where she decided it best to help in the Medical Wing. She was taught by Hank McCoy to better assist the students, but has no formal degree. She continues to help in the medical wing, not really wanting to venture far from the School, because her family may locate her if she does. Background Information Dr. Viper was partial brought in to flesh out the med-lab and make it possible for Sarah be roleplay as having a social life. Category:Females Category:Older than they look Category:Genetically Engineered Category:X men Category:Medic Category:Ability Mutants